


When I Had You In The Summer

by StilesHale91



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Horny Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools, Underage Sex, Virgin Stiles Stilinski, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:24:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilesHale91/pseuds/StilesHale91





	When I Had You In The Summer

“Is everything alright, deputy?” The sheriff noticed the stressed face of the young deputy, sensing it wasn’t due to the long lasting phone call with an arrogant man but something else. 

“We planned to spend a week in Spain with my friends but it won’t happen.” Strauss sighed slightly before he opened the file front of him to continue working on it as he’d not want to complain much about it, since he wasn’t a kid anymore he’d not make a fuss about something he wanted but wouldn’t happen.

“Is it the work? Are you too overwhelmed?”

“Oh no sir! Absolutely not…but I wanted to do some extra job so that we could afford the vacation. I would have worked at a club but a friend of mine just texted me this morning someone else got the job.”

“I’m sorry to hear deputy.” The older male sipped his coffee while he really felt sorry for the young man. Strauss was hardworking and devoted for his job, if someone then he deserved to have a fun holiday. As Stiles, a few months ago won on a worldwide Mathematical competition by writing the second best test, the Stilinski family didn’t have to bother much about financial problems due to the lot of money what Stiles won with the prize. The Sheriff thought this time he could be the one to help someone out then. “If you’d be interested I could give you a job.”

“Sir, really? I’d be much obliged.” 

“It’s not as fancy as a job at a club but I’d give a decent salary.”

“I don’t mind sir, I’d gladly do any kind of work.” Strauss smiled being excited that the option to go Spain was manageable again.

“It’d be pool cleaning, it’d be my son’s task to take care of it, but well so far he didn’t do much effort. In the morning hours the station is crowded with all the other deputies so you could clean our swimming pool then. Would that do deputy?”

“It sounds perfect, sir, thank you so much.” Strauss shook hands with the older male, the two of them discussing the further details and salary before they’d have continued working. 

 

Stiles was lying on his belly having a big pout on his face while he was rubbing his eyes. It was the summer break, there wasn’t any current crazy ass supernatural creatures off the leash in Beacon Hills, all he wanted to do, that finally he’d be able to have a decent sleep, but was woken up in the morning by his father just so he’d tell one of the deputies would clean their swimming pool in the morning. He groaned annoyed when his father called for him waiting downstairs, eventually Stiles pushed himself up from the bed and walked down lazily tucking on his blue boxer, then straightened his wrinkled orange tshirt, not caring much about his tangled brown locks.

“At last! Stiles, Strauss already started working, I gotta dash, there was a traffic collision. Give the deputy drinks if he wants some.” 

“Bye dad.” Stiles mumbled still being half asleep as he closed the door then stretched, yawning loudly before he walked outside to their backyard, snapping fully awake as he stared at the blonde male who was cleaning the pool with the leaf skimmer pole. He was extremely well ripped and the illegally short also tight swimming trunks on him almost gave the teenage boy a heart attack. Suddenly he felt his mouth went totally dry as he rested his eyes on the handsome male’s six pack, the muscular line of his waist, then on that sexy striped swimming trunk what barely covered anything. 

“Hey Stiles.” The brunette boy froze down not even caring to cover his morning wood as he kept staring at the hot deputy. “Sorry, I might do it wrongly, but last night I read some advises online how to maintain a pool.” The blonde deputy ran his left hand along his short locks while he smiled at the boy noticing his boner immediately. 

“Hi…um…you want a juice…or I can check if there’s beer..” Stiles stuttered because the view was shocking him in a positive way. He didn’t react on if the other was doing the cleaning good or bad because he had no idea moreover if he’d have been cleaning the pool with a broomstick still he wouldn’t give a toss about it because he was too busy observing his breathtaking body. 

“No, I’m good.” Strauss replied then continued getting rid of the leaves and some dead bugs from the surface of the pool, while Stiles awkwardly watched him for a few more minutes, licking his lips, then scurried back inside when his eyes met with the deputy’s, hurrying upstairs. After quickly locking his door Stiles rushed to his window pushing his boxer down as he rested his forehead against the window’s glass. It was enough to just wrap his fingers around his dripping cock, and stare at the fine looking deputy when after just a few jerking off moves the brunette boy came hard, moaning then ducked as the deputy glanced up as if he’d have sensed what he was doing. 

 

On the next day Stiles woke up early, combing his hair, also put some products on it before he pulled on his Star Wars themed swimming trunks and hurried downstairs, the deputy already being outside vacuuming their pool. He looked just as hot or even hotter than yesterday, wearing a swimming trunk similar to the day before only different in colour as it was blue and white. When the older male spotted Stiles he turned off the vacuum as a wide grin appeared on his face. 

“Aren’t you a little short for a Stormtrooper?” 

“Wow, you like Star Wars too?” Stiles smiled excitedly and made a few steps closer towards the deputy, his eyes being locked now on his handsome face. He was more beautiful than those antique statues or the males on posters or magazines. 

“Yeah…I’ll hold a little break then so we could swim. The surface what mattered is already clean anyway.” Strauss grinned then dived under, soon swimming back, smiling how Stiles shyly slipped inside then swam a bit closer to him. “You don’t need to be shy around me Stiles.” 

“Oh I am, I mean look at you.” The boy answered quickly as he rather let himself sink under the water wishing he could just vanish as he didn’t think an Adonis like Strauss would ever find his pale, mole covered skinny body attractive, however he gasped when he was pulled back by the muscular male who pushed him against the pool’s wall looking into his eyes. 

“What makes you think you don’t have the same effect on me, like the one I have on you?” 

Not even giving time for Stiles to say anything the blonde male pressed his light red lips against his, tasting some sweetness on the other’s lips soon realizing it was cocoa. Strauss pressed his bulge against Stiles’ lap as he lowered his kisses all along the teenage boy’s delicate neck, biting lightly at it. The deputy couldn’t help but chuckle how Stiles with rush and some overexcitement quickly tossed his swimming trunk out of the pool, Strauss following his example. Strauss moaned the way Stiles began to kiss along his jawline, then wet chest. 

“Holy shit!” Stiles covered his mouth in embarrassment as he burst out like that but when he placed his palm against Strauss’ dick he couldn’t believe it was that big. “I want that inside of me.” Stiles mumbled needy as he kept kissing the older male on his sexy lips. The deputy grinned then without answering he ran his hand onto Stiles’ round arse cheek. It gave goosebumps to Stiles, the way Strauss ran his pointing finger over his arse crack, touching his hole as well. The brunette boy grabbed tight onto the perfect body when he felt the other’s finger deep inside his virgin hole. He sucked on his lower lip panting needy when Strauss with his other hand began to rub his aching slit. “Ahh this is….oh my God!!” Stiles rested his head against his shoulder when Strauss pressed one more finger inside Stiles none of it being as painful as the boy thought it would be out of water, all he knew, he wanted more. 

“Get out of the pool.”

“No wait. There’s something I want to try.” Stiles smirked as even though he was a virgin, now he could see the sort of confused look on the deputy as if he’d be the virgin and not him. After taking a deep breath the boy dived under holding a grip onto the other’s muscular thighs before he pressed his lips against the other’s thick cock, carefully taking half of his erection inside his mouth. He opened his eyes watching how beautiful the other’s body was glistening with some sort of bluish shade due to the pool’s colour. After he tried to take more of him inside his mouth Stiles swam back up coughing and holding onto the bridge of his nose, the deputy breaking out into a laughter. “It seemed to be a sexy idea in my imagination.” 

“You’re adorable.” Strauss pressed a kiss onto Stiles’ pouty cheek then ruffled his soaked curls. 

“Ahhh don’t call me that.” 

“Okay, what should I call you then?” The deputy asked as he watched with longing eyes as Stiles pushed himself out of the pool and sat down at the edge of it, the young boy’s dark pubic hair and hardness making him more aroused than he already was. 

“I don’t know, Stiles, or hot…maybe? But definitely NOT adorable!” 

“Copy that.” Strauss grinned, swimming up to Stiles then pulled him closer to the edge of the pool, pushing him back, while he pulled the boy’s legs apart. His dick twitching from the petite light red hole of the young boy’s. He pulled Stiles closer licking onto his hole, enjoying all the noises what the young boy was making, he gently lapped at his balls before he took the boy’s half hardness inside his mouth. He wanted to pleasure the boy for longer but as Stiles begged for him to fuck him like every single minute, he couldn’t hold himself back and easily pushed himself out of the pool, crawling on top of Stiles who was lying on the damp floor, needy just for him. After placing Stiles’ legs onto his shoulder the blonde male pressed the head of his cock against the tight entering wanting to go slow, but he couldn’t as Stiles grabbed onto his muscular arms and pulled him firmly towards him. Strauss thrust his cock eventually deep inside Stiles, groaning as he heard the boy’s moan. “Fuck Stiles!” Stiles slipped his legs off wrapping them around the blonde male’s waist to pull him even more inside him. 

“You won’t tell my dad about this, right?” The brunette boy whined more needy, wrapping his hand around his own erection, stroking his sensitive slit. 

“Hell no!” Strauss grinned pressing some kisses onto Stiles’ pale skin while he was humping into him deep. “He’d probably kill me for fucking his seventeen year old son.” 

“Oh shut up! If not you then it’d have been someone else, I was planning to hook up with some older dude online this summer.” The deputy shook his head as he snickered by that unexpected reply but he just found Stiles even hotter than before because the teenage boy was so horny and wanted to be fucked. He was thrusting his cock faster inside Stiles’ tight hole, moaning at the same time with him, then he rolled along with Stiles to let the boy be on top on him. He was beautiful the way he was riding on him jerking off clumsy in a fast pace. “Fuck me! Harder! Harder!” Stiles moaned and squeezed his eyes down tight as he came all over Strauss’ chest, whining as the deputy continued thrusting firmly inside him, Stiles collapsing onto the deputy’s sticky chest once he felt him coming deep inside him, feeling his twitching cock inside his sensitive hole. He hissed a bit when the other’s hardness slipped out of him. Stiles grinned down at Strauss before he went back to the pool, the two swimming a bit in it before Stiles climbed out first then entwined his fingers with Strauss. “Now fuck me in my room.” 

“Uhh I’ll definitely love this job.” Strauss even blushed when the boy teased him like that and winked at him, before they rushed upstairs wet like that, pinning the teenage boy onto his bed.


End file.
